Talk:Feral Skills Guide by Shoya
Double Attack +15% works even if monster had no double attack originally "Double Attack Rate +15% needs double attack trait Triple Attack Rate +15% needs triple attack trait Additional Damage +25 needs additional damage trait Auto Regen +5 needs auto regen trait Auto Regain +3 needs auto regain trait Subtle Blow Rate +15% needs subtle blow trait"etc This is false. Double Attack and Triple Attack have been seen to proc without being Lvl25+War, and Trick Attack is a Lvl55 Thief Trait. My own Cactaur has Additional Darkness Damage+25 and does up to 25 dark damage with each strike(elemental resistance applies like En- spell damage) response: cool, thanks.. updated. so double attack rate +15% means what? instead of 0% double attacks, now u get 15%, or about 1 in 7 hits? --Shoya 03:56, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Support Job Where you say that monsters can come with a main job but not a support job, it's incorrect. My Qutrub came innately as DRK/WAR. reponse: thanks, updated.--Shoya 03:56, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Family? The monsters in the Pit are only distinguished by Family, so a soul plate that captured a Tiny Mandragora will create the same monster as a soul plate that captured a Korrigan. The only difference would be the starting level of the monster: the soul plate that captured Korrigan will result in a Mandragora-type monster at about level 7, rather than level 1. If this is true, my question is this: I've seen blue crabs in the Pit, but I've also seen Brown Crabs. I've also seen normal and black Mandys. How is the color chosen, if not by the color of the mob? Illuen 03:31, 13 September 2007 (CDT) response: I'm not sure, but I think the color is only kept for fun, and does not have any impact on the way the monsters fights. If it did matter, wouldn't the Official Screener NPC give more details when you trade him the reflector? Currently he says only that you have a "mandragora-type monster", "wyvern-type monster", etc (i.e., only mames a family). Of course, NPCs often don't disclose all details, but this particular NPC sounds very informative and even tells us things you cannot find anywher else (like the discipline of your monster). But we'll probably have to wait a while before somoene can notice the difference within family, or even longer before we are confident that there is no difference. --Shoya 03:50, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I may be able to help shed some light on this. The color does definately appear to be chosen by the actual mob that you turn into your reflector. I am also under the impression that the color may also identify job type. My reasoning for this is that I have a fancy colored COR pugil from ToUA and supposedly the new jobs can only be found there and that color is only found there. Chances are if I grabbed any of the regular looking brown pugs it would likely have a different job, but all brown ones probably have the same job. (Unverified speculation)--NarseVT 13:34, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Giving jobs to monsters For example, a Manticore-type monster which naturally has WAR job, cannot be equipped with the skill Main Job: MNK. I am not sure what you mean by this. My Cactaur and my Doll came as a MNK and a WAR respectively, and I managed to change them to a SAM and a DRK, also respectively. Monsters that have inborn jobs can still be given new main jobs. Also: if you have any information about what the Main Job: Beastmaster actually does, I'd be interested. Does it try to charm the opponent? Does it summon a pet of some kind? I'm mostly curious. --Socrates 15:55, 13 September 2007 (CDT) response: poorly phrased on my part (i'll rewrite that sentence). i meant to say that some jobs cannot be equipped on some monster types, and the manticore was just one example (can't equip MNK main). as for BST, i don't yet, and will put this info the moment i find out something about that. i also haven't seen any SMN summons or DRG pet wyverns in the cage now that you mention it.--Shoya 16:10, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I think maybe Main Job: SMN is ridiculously hard or impossible to obtain. I tried to take pics of both Yagudo Mendicants and Tonberry whatever-their-summoners-are, repeatedly, blowing 24 plates on each one and didn't get anything - not even a non-job ability. --Socrates 16:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Glyryvilu, An execption to the rule? I Personaly use this Mob as my champ for Shiva server. Its gotten 1 FP every lvl thus far started @ LV6 with 43 its now currently @Lv 16 with 53 FP. Are ther others out there that break the 1 FP every 2 lvls rule? And can Anyone else check it out to add a 2nd Opinion. response: i already heard similar statements, so i changed the text (and moved it to Colosseum Monsters section where it really belongs). thank you!--Shoya 02:01, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Max Number of Skills I have heard reports that the maximum number of skills that can be taught to the monster is limited. Anyone seen this limit?--Shoya 02:01, 14 September 2007 (CDT) They are slowly increased as you level up, like my crab had 62 max at lv5, but its at 65 now at lv9 RE: I think he's talking about abilities rather than FP. I've seen people with some rediculus amont of abilites. I suggest getting a bomb family and giving it as many 5 FP as it can carry (bombs have 78 FP to start @ Lv9) Monsters starting lvl Didn't see if you posted this already, if that's the case then i'm sorry- It seems a monsters starting lvl is dependant on the lvl of the mob you capture. Capturing a Tiny mandragora will get you a lvl 1 mob for example while a Korrigan will give you a lvl 7 mob. It seems the Battle Monsters lvl = captured monsters lvl / 10 rounded down. So a lvl 20 mob will be a lvl 2 monster a lvl 39 mob will be a lvl 3 monster a lvl 40 mob will be a lvl 4 monster I'm not 100% sure if this is correct tho. Response: yes, that's what I think happens. I remember I put this info into the guide, so it's buried somewhere in this page =) I thought it's rounded up, but I may be wrong; I'll update the text. thank you! --Shoya 10:42, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Innate Skills I got a two stacks of Kirata soul plates (lv 50'ish HM tiger), and converted 1 stack into monsters. As expected the level, FP count and job were always the same (Lv. 5, 0/57 FP, WAR/-). Discipline level is always "extremely low"; either that's the trait of tigers, or every monster starts at that level until you train him. Temperament seemed completely random. 8 monsters had no innate skills; 1 got resist virus (from lizard killer plate), 1 lizard killer (from lizard killer plate), 1 resist poison (from INT +25 plate), 1 STR +25 (from STR +25 plate). It seems that other than the "resist" skills, the other innate skills are actually quite likely to coincide with what's shown on the plate. Can anyone confirm? I was disappointed at this rate of innate skills (only 1 out of 12 non-useless innate skill). I was also disappointed by the skills on the plates I obtained. I got 8 x Lizard Killer, 6 x Paralyzing Attack, 4 x STR +25, 2 x Attack Bonus, and 1 x Fire Attack Bonus. I guess NM status isn't too important for the quality of soul plates, it's only the level that matters. Or maybe it should be both high-level and NM. I used Soultrapper 2000 and Soultrapper (mixed), and unfortunately didn't keep records which plates were from which. ... Continuing with this exerise, I went to capture Wajaom Tigers. Soultrapper: 6 x Lizard Killer, 3 x Paralyzing Attack, 1 x Attack +15%, 2 x Critical Hit Rate +10%. With Soultrapper 2000: 4 x Lizard Killer, 2 x STR +25, 2 x Paralyzing Attack, 2 x Attack Bonus. I would say not much difference so far between the two soultrappers. And no real difference with the NM (unless of course Fire Attack Bonus turns out to be ultra-rare; I doubt though). I converted 7 plates (all from Soultrapper 2000) to monsters. All became Lv. 7 tigers, 0/58 FP, WAR/-, extremely low discipline. Results: 1 Lizard Killer + Resist Paralyze (2 innate skills!), 1 Resist Petrification, 1 Lizard Killer, 4 no innate skills. All skills came from plates with the same skill (except Resist XXX, as usual). Seems a little better than Kirata. --Shoya 10:42, 14 September 2007 (CDT)